Horsing Around/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: I can't believe I'm going to be late on the first day of fashion pet week. Hi girls, have they announced this years pet yet? Tasha: Calm down Miche they haven't said anything yet. Lilith: Cool outfit Michelle. Michelle: Yeah, but I don't know if it works for fashion pet week. Lilith: Oh, come on, you always look fabulous. Michelle: Oh thanks Lil. Mr. Grasso: I'm not prepared for this Madame Forbes. They are savage animals. Okay kids is anyone missing? Rita: Move away everyone make way for the cover queen of fashion. She's embraced it for three years in a row. Julia: Well,well looks like someone wants to take my place this year. Nice try but it's never going to happen with that rediculous costume. (Beautiful People laugh) Tasha: Hmm. Mr. Grasso: Okay little animals follow me. Michelle: Horses, their horses. Wow. Dory: Wow. Will: Wow. Rita: What's wrong Julia? (Julia starts to have a flash back) (Julia is on her phone then unexpectedly a horse starts eating her hair she notices this and starts screaming) (flashback ends) Rita: Get over it. It's been like a bajillion years. You weren't the one who had to wear a wig. Dory: Yeah, are you wearing it now? Piny Students: Yeah! Mr. Grasso: Okay, okay, okay, I'll assign everyone a...horse? I see. Tasha: (talking to a horse) You're cute Rita: (talking to a horse) Hi, gorgeous. Will: (talking to a horse) You gotta say it right. Michelle: (talking to a horse) Your smelly blossoms Julia: Uh, that makes me sick. I can't believe I have to choose a horse. (sees a horse) Ahh! (talking to a horse) Look I don't like you and you don't like me. So please don't make this situation more dificult than it already is. Mr. Grasso: Julia we're waiting for you outside. (Julia starts walking outside with the horse) Mr. Grasso: Don't be afraid this horse is very peaceful. (horse kicks Mr. Grasso) Madame Forbes: And remember, at the end of the day securely fasten the gates. We don't want a missing horse. Welcome to the 20th annual fashion pet week. Mr. Grasso: Oh man, I really need a vacation. Mr. Grasso: Great job Lisa. Lisa: Thank you. Mr. Grasso: Sam Sam: Cool Mr. Grasso: No Dory, you can't take it home as a pet. Piny's rules. Tasha. Really nice job Michelle, I'm really surprised with you kid. Michelle: Oh, thank you. Mr. Grasso: Hmm? (Julia walks by as her horse is eating her hair) Julia: Don't even mention it. Michelle: Well done Blossom. Will: Hey Michelle, it seems like someone new will be on the cover this year. Nice work dude, you really deserved it. Julia: Eww, no way pottychelle. (Julia screams) Tasha: Did you see my horse? She was so cute, I can't wait to go back and see her. Julia: Why that beast turned my life into hell all this week. Dory: Julia it's not a beast just a cute horse. Julia: What? I'm not talking about the horse. I'm talking about Cinderella beast over there Tasha: I know right girl, I can't wait. Mr. Grasso: Clearly this year platinum blonde will be replaced by bubblegum pink on the cover. Don't you agree. Madame Forbes: I do Mr. Grasso, it seems as if some fresh air is coming. Rita: Huh? Julia: Ahhh! Wait I've got it. If Michelle gotta be in the cover, lets cover it with mess. Gotta go. Dory: Can I finish your french fries? (Julia is running with a bucket of blue paint) Julia: Easy little beast i'm not going to hurt you. Keep calm, relax, and just let me do my thing. (Blosson kicks Julia out of the sable and Julia goes back in the stable several times) (Blossom gets loose and runs off) Julia: Hey, wait beast, come back here. Oh, well if there's no horse then their's no photo. Michelle: Ahh! I can't believe this is happing to me. Tasha: What's wrong Michelle? Michelle: Nothings wrong, I'm just going to be on the cover of fashion pets. (Indie Girls cheer) Lilith: I can't believe it. After years of tyranny Julia's been dethroned. Who's the queen now, hahaha. Tasha: Lets go get that cover girls. 'Michelle: Hey, everyone. Tasha and Lilith: Huh? Michelle: What's wrong? (sees Blossom is gone and gasps) Blossom. How is that possible. Madame Forbes: Can you explain this mess Miss Fairchild. Michelle: I..I.. Madame Forbes: I see, you can no longer be on the cover of fashion pet. Michelle: But,but this.. Michelle: If this all you have to say this conversation is finished. Julia: Well, well it seems we have a loser in here (giggles) fortunately for you Madame Forbes Im here, so this fab photographer dosen't waste his time. I was on last year's so what if we fix this mess with me and my fantastic queen. Michelle: This is so unfair. Lilith: Are you certain you locked the gates Michelle? Michelle: I..I think so. (Lilith walks over to Blossom's pen) Lilith: Hmm, I've seen these before. Heart-shaped footprints like...Julia's. Madame Forbes: What does this mean Julia? Julia: Madame Forbes I don't know what you're talking about. Besides theirs no conclusive proof. Michelle: Blossom? Blossom! (Blossom returns to the stable) Michelle: Here you are...what's this? Julia's broach? Dory: Oh my goodness, Blossom ate Julia. Michelle: Who's this for conclusive Julia? Julia: Oh, Madame Forbes I was on that cover years, and I just have to let that Cinderella take my place. Can't a queen claim her throne with dignity? Oh. Madame Forbes: Don't worry Julia you'll still be on the cover. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes